Only In Your Dreams
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: Ichigo has left the Seireitei and Rukia reflects on her time in the human realm. Enter, a strange dream and see what happens... My first fan-fic on this site. Complete


**Only In Your Dreams**

_**For Josh, the one who believes in me, and the one I love. Forever and always, I'm here for you, so you can lay your world on me…**_

_**xxx**_

Rukia Kuchiki let the tears fall silently and gracefully. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be crying over a boy. She brushed the tears away with her small fists and raised her black eyes to the night sky. The moon rose over the Seireitei, full and brightly white. She wondered whether he is was watching that same moon, and she sighed.

The sounds of merry drunken laughter reached her ears. It seemed that everyone was celebrating the leave of the Ryoka, even their friends they had made. They had left that morning. All the captains and their lieutenants had assembled at the Senkaimon gate, the sun shining brightly, and watched them leave, saying their goodbyes. He had turned to her and said, "Well, see ya Rukia".

Her purple robe had fluttered around her feet and the wind whipped her jet black hair into her eyes. "Yeah," she muttered. "Ichigo?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Thank you…" she whispered, fighting the tears. Without warning, she flung herself on him, hugging him tight. He laughed and gave her a gentle parting kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodbye, Rukia Kuchiki".

"Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki".

The tears that threatened again brought Rukia into the present and she made her way into her room. She gently eased her shihakusho from her body, slipping into an old coloured sleeping kimono.

"Knock, knock!" called a familiar voice, followed by a cough and a splutter.

Rukia smiled as Captain Jushiro Ukitake entered the room, his hands behind his back and his white hair tumbling around his face.

"I just dropped in to see whether you were alright," he said, kindly.

"I'm fine, Captain".

He gave her a studios look.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm fine. Really".

He pulled out two small bowls of steaming food and said, "Not even hungry?"

"Well…" Her stomach gave a growl and she laughed. "I suppose I could eat a little something".

She gratefully accepted the bowl and beckoned for her captain to join her. She inhaled the delicious aroma of stewed sweet dumplings and fried chicken noodles, grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

"Mmmm," she moaned, her mouth full.

"Good, isn't it?" Ukitake asked.

She nodded.

"Better than in the mortal world?" he continued.

Rukia swallowed her mouthful of dumpling and placed the bowl on the floor.

"I will admit that I have missed the Seireitei's meals, but there are some things in Karakura Town you do not forget," she said quietly. Especially Ichigo, she thought to herself.

"Like what?" he asked, tucking into his own meal.

She laughed and said, "Orihine's meals".

"The Ryoka Orihine?"

"Yes". She smiled and said, "She used to create the strangest meals. Concoctions of leftovers and fresh meals that were unique and also disgusting". She laughed.

"Orihine is someone I cannot stay mad at. She's bright and friendly. I remember a time when her brother had transformed into a Hollow and Ichigo tried to save her. I had to wipe her memory after the event but there's just something about her".

Ukitake wiped his mouth and gave Rukia a knowing smile. "She was your friend then?"

"Yes. My friend".

Rukia began to eat again, raising her gaze to the moon outside. The noises were getting louder and she faintly heard Renji's laugh.

She wiped her mouth and set the empty bowl on the floor.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," she said, gratefully.

"No problem at all, Miss. Kuchiki," he replied. His eyes dropped as he placed his own bowl down too. "You seem to have caught your kimono," he remarked.

Rukia noticed it too. A hole in the sleeve. Damn, she thought.

"I can take it to be repaired, if you want," the captain offered.

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself. Even though Uryu would be ten times better at fixing this than me," she said.

"Uryu? The Quincy?" Ukitake asked, puzzled.

"Yes," she answered.

"Didn't he have a run in with the Captain of Squad 12?"

"Yes. He nearly killed him. But then again, I can hardly blame him. Kurotsuchi's experimenters killed his mentor, his grandfather," Rukia said sadly. "That could easily explain his hatred of Soul Reapers, especially Ichigo".

"But what does he have anything to do with clothes?" Ukitake asked, clearly confused.

"He is very talented. He can create clothes," Rukia answered.

"Oh!" Ukitake laughed. "Do you think if he returned he could make me a new robe? The nurses down in Squad 4 are sick of seeing the same one!"

Rukia laughed. The laughter from outside returned, in an almost mocking tone, followed by shrieks of, "Captain Kyoraku!"

"Sounds like the Captain's having fun," Ukitake remarked. "He should really stop drinking".

"He offers everyone a drink. I think he likes the company".

"He offered one of the Ryoka a drink, didn't he?"

"Chad," Rukia smiled. "He's very strong and courageous. He has been friends with Ichigo for a long time. Chad is many things. He risked his own life to save a talking bird. How many humans would do that?"

Ukitake laughed. "A talking bird?"

"Yes. A young boy's spirit was trapped inside it. A Hollow repeatedly chased it and killed anyone in the way. Chad would have been done for. I was a weakling, with only kido at my aid. We combined his strength and my weakened abilities to destroy the damn Hollow. The boy now lives in the Rukon District," Rukia finished her tale. "He always called me new girl too," she laughed, at the memory.

"So the mortal world was pleasant to you then?" Ukitake asked quietly.

"Yes," she murmured, her thoughts returning to that one boy. "Captain?"

"Yes, Miss Kuchiki?"

She opened her mouth to speak, yearning to tell someone how she felt about him, about how she would give anything to see him, to be with him… She sighed and thought better of it and said instead, "Could you give me some privacy please? I'm getting a bit tired". She faked a yawn.

"Of course," he smiled and raised himself. He bent down and kissed her head. He stepped into the door frame as he watched Rukia lay herself on the futon, her back to

him.

"Thank you once again for the meal," she said, quietly.

"No problem".

He continued watching her as she settled herself and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Rukia," he whispered and left.

Rukia drifted into an uneasy sleep.

She found herself in a field full of wild, bright coloured and sweet scented flowers. She began to wander aimlessly, smelling the plants, never once wondering whether this was somebody's garden or whether this was public.

Someone was watching her; she could feel their eyes boring into her body. Embarrassed by her actions, she stopped where she was, cupped her hands to her mouth and called out, "Hello!"

All she could hear was the echo of her voice. When no-one answered, she carried on walking. She stumbled and threw out her arms to stop herself falling. Instead of hitting the earth, two hands grabbed her wrists stopping her. She looked up at the sudden, unexpected contact and immediately wished she hadn't.

There before her, was the face of Ichigo Kurosaki.

She cringed. Her kimono was old and tatty, dusty now with her fall. She moved to dust herself down but gasped in amazement as her kimono was gone. In its place was a pale yellow dress, with flowing sleeves. It was tight around the bust and the waist, exactly like a corset. The conjoined skirt flowed free to her knees. Instead of bare feet, she had little doll like white shoes, and her wispy, wavy black hair had been pulled back and clipped into place with a sunflower.

She looked hesitantly into Ichigo's face and saw he was different too. The last time she saw him, he had been wearing the clothes of a typical Soul Reaper, all black, with hint of white and now he was completely different.

He was wearing a black pinstriped suit, with a flowing white poet's shirt underneath it. He had smart black shoes. But different clothes could not make Ichigo seem any different. His bright orange hair made her grin and quite suddenly, he lifted her from the earth and swung her around in a wide circle.

"Ichigo!" she laughed. She grinned, so happy to see him.

"Rukia," he sighed.

"What are you doing in my dream?" she asked, breathless from her brief flight.

"Well it seems that I forgot to give you something before I left. Do you mind?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"What's that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He brought her close and raised her head so that their eyes met.

"This," he whispered sweetly. And he kissed her.

So sweet, so tantalising, so perfect… His lips were warm on her cold one's and it was everything she had ever dreamed of.

His hand crept to the back of her neck and unpinned the sunflower, letting her hair fall gracefully. His hand entwined in her hair, while the other settled on the small of her back, pushing her to him and he gave a small moan of pleasure.

Dare she do what she wanted to do for so long? She did. Heart ruling her head, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth, relaxing as he responded. His tongue touched hers and this time it was her turn to moan. It was so… right. Her own hands became tangled in his orange hair and their mouths became hungry, almost searching for love.

When finally he broke away, they smiled. Rukia made to kiss him again, but he suddenly began to fade away slowly.

"Ichigo!" she screamed, grasping for his shirt, for something to hold onto.

"Rukia, I can only stay here in your dreams. I'm not sure why. When it's time for you to wake, I will fade. Dream of me often Rukia Kuchiki for it's the only way we can be together. Remember that, no matter what happens, I will never forget you. I love you," his voice echoed.

"No! No! No, Ichigo, no!" she shouted, trying to grab at the figure, trying to hold onto to something. His shirt, his hair, his hand, just something to remind her that she had been with him.

The figure of the one she loved faded from her sight

Rukia shot up on her futon, her hair in disarray, her kimono slipping from her shoulders, clutching at her throat and gasping for breath, in a sweat. In a dreamlike state, she smoothed her tousled hair and rubbed away the sleep. She brought her knees to her chest in the foetal position, still caught up in the exhilarating dream. It had seemed so real… Something caught her eye and she reached out for it. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be, could it?

A bright yellow sunflower.

"Ichigo?" she whispered, holding the flower to her eyes. She sniffed it, inhaling it's beautiful scent. She brought it to her lips and spoke to it.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki. Forever and always".

She settled herself on her futon, laying on her side, eyes closed, a smile on her full lips and the sunflower still clutched to her heart.

The noises of the leaving party remained fluttering in the breeze.


End file.
